


Prompt #16

by GlitterBombLove



Series: Prompts - 30 Challenge [16]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Flash Fic, Prompt Fic, Steampunk, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24976330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterBombLove/pseuds/GlitterBombLove
Summary: Prompt #16June 28, 2020Genre: SteampunkPrompt: Write about soulmates that refuse to be togetherSource: klwightman.com (Pinterest)
Series: Prompts - 30 Challenge [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754020





	Prompt #16

Dear Professor Moore,

This letter is late in coming and you must please excuse me for being so insufferable. You will, upon reading my words, find it in your heart to understand why I did not want to burden you with my correspondence until the right time. I apologize deeply for any hardship of worry I have grieved upon you.

I did not want to write to you until I was assured you had fully rested and recovered and in good spirits. When I heard from a reliable source that you had returned from your convalescence in Geneva and a rosy glow back again, I knew it would be safe to write to you. We almost lost you and I am tortured with guilt having put you in such danger.

I feel I owe you so many explanations. For your undying loyalty and bravery, I owe you the entire truth. I only hope you will be discrete and keep these secrets well. The first of which you should know about my birth. 

I, Lady Sophia Coventry, do not have mother or father. I have an inventor. I am not an orphan. I am an invention.

My inventor gifted me with many things. Life being one. And the knowledge of my death being another. You may be shocked to know that in the cavity of my chest, I have fine machinery and a magnificent contraption that looks like a clock. Instead of the hours, the arrow ticks away from the date of my birth and heads to a small red crystal shaped as a heart. Engraved next to the crystal is miniature cursive reading: July 22, 1824. Three years, four months, two days, six hours. The date of my ending.

And I am not the only invention. Remember our comrade on our journey the brave Mr. Victor Alexander? He saved our lives on numerous occasions (as we did his) and you swore he was besotted with me. You saw his adoration and how he was smitten with me but you could not see my feelings for him. I do feel great love for him. He is my soulmate. 

Our Inventor made us for each other. 

But we refuse to declare our love for each other. How can we when we know our lives are short and our endings come so quickly. I cannot understand why our Inventor would do such a cruel thing? How could he build us and give us such short existences? Were we to be grateful just for being in this short time? I cannot ask him anything for he is passed and in the end I must be satisfied with my simple understandings. The Inventor was a man. A good man with good intentions but cruel in his thoughtlessness none the less. 

I must go now and wind my heart. I have much more to tell you and I am sure you have many, many questions to ask me. I will answer them all for you the best I can. But for now, I will let these words sink in. Be well.

Your devoted friend,

Lady Sophia Coventry


End file.
